


Lessons

by Zerabeth



Series: To Love a Blood Mage [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Circle of Magi, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kinloch Hold, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerabeth/pseuds/Zerabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot! Your trying to learn a new spell, but your concentration isn't as good as it should be, due to a certain brunette mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

You throw around some books in exasperation, slumping on the floor. 

"I'm never gonna get it!" You ran your hands over your face, groaning.

You looked up at Jowan who was laughing at you, you threw one of the fallen books at him. It hit his arm and you grinned gloriously. 

"Ow! Now, Now. No need to throw things." Jowan rubbed his arm, pouting.

“Don’t laugh at me and I won’t have to throw things.” Jowan frowned, and grabbed the book you had thrown, throwing it back. You ducked to the side and mock-gasped. “You would try and harm me? How dare, ser. How dare.” You snickered as Jowan moved to throw more things at you.

“Now, as precious as you two are, you do need to work on your barrier.” Edlyn, your mentor, interjected, a smirk on her lips. You groaned, going back to grumbling.

“I’m never going to get it,” you whined, pitifully making puppy eyes at the Enchanter. Edlyn just laughed and pat your head.

“Maybe if you would actually try, instead of moaning in a corner, you might get somewhere with it.”

“I don’t appreciate the implications of that sentence,” you deadpanned, throwing a rather dense history of the First Blight at your mentor. 

Snickering once more, Edlyn casted a barrier and the book bounced off uselessly. 

“Well, you are an apprentice in Kinloch Hold, are you not?” With a groan you buried your face in your hands.

“That doesn’t mean.. I do those things.” You looked up through your fingers at your mentor, noticing Jowan shuffling on his feet, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation.

“Prudes? In my Circle?! It cannot be!” Edlyn mock-gasped, much like you had done earlier, a mirthful look on her face. You threw more books at Edlyn with a grimace, shouting obscenities. Edlyn retreated with a laugh, “We’ll continue after lunch, dearie!” 

You fell backwards onto the floor, staring up at the bland ceiling.

“Uh, should we go get something to eat?” Jowan asked, running a hand through his hair. You licked your lips, attention reverting to the brunette. 

“Mm, yes. That, let’s do that.” You briefly closed your eyes, reaching up and rubbing your eyelids. You outstretched your hand towards Jowan, “Up, please.” Jowan complied, grabbing your hand and pulling you off the floor. You wobbled for a moment and stabilized yourself by grasping Jowan’s arm for dear life. With wide eyes you stared at the smiling mage. “Don’t.. not so fast, seriously.” You playfully pushed the taller mage to the side, making your way to the lunch hall.

**

“Concentrate! If you keep getting distracted you’ll never get it!” Edlyn snapped, obviously growing impatient. You narrowed your eyes, sticking your tongue out at the older mage.

“Maybe if you would be quiet, I wouldn’t keep getting distracted.” You growled, closing your eyes in an effort to concentrate once more.

“Or maybe I should get you a different partner!” Edlyn glared at you with fire in her eyes. Your anger deflated and you nervously looked at around, dancing around Jowan’s confused expression.

“No.. Jowan’s fine.. I’ll.. get it this time,” you mumbled, focusing on your hands. 

Taking a deep breath you closed your eyes, focusing on your magic. ‘I can do this..’ you thought, doing as your mentor told you. Thinking about what you wanted your magic to do. 

You could feel your magic washing over you, and got excited at your achievement. You wanted to shout and tell Jowan you got it.

Your concentration faltered at the thought of the brunette. Then heat enveloped you and you opened your eyes in alarm, falling backwards with a shout.

“You broke your concentration!” Your mentor shouted, rushing over to your side. Jowan was there first, kneeling next to you and looking distraught. 

“I-I’m so so sorry! I- she told me to cast! I didn’t- are you okay?” Jowan fretted over you, practically in tears.

Edlyn crouched on your other side, leaning over you, her hands glowing a light blue as she healed most of the burns. Leaving small ones that dotted your arms, as well as one on your cheek.

“You can keep those ones as a lesson, to remember to keep your concentration because this-” Edlyn gestured to your burns, “is what happens when you lose your concentration,” Your mentor stated firmly, her eyes betraying her worry. You only nodded, quietly thanking her for healing you, even if it was only partially. With a sigh, Edlyn turned to Jowan, “Could you make sure she get’s to her quarters, Jowan? I don’t trust dearie here to get there otherwise, she attracts trouble like a flame attracts moths.”

Jowan laughed softly, although his voice was strained. He always seemed to blame himself whenever you got hurt.

“I’ll get her there, Enchanter. Don’t worry.” Jowan slipped his arms underneath your legs and back and lifted you up bridal-style. Edlyn nodded her approval and left. 

“I can walk Jowan, they’re just some burns,” You mumbled, fiddling with your hands, your gaze anywhere but the brunette. 

“Burns that I caused.”Jowan’s grip momentarily tightened around you, you winced and Jowan apologized.

“Jowan, it was an accident and it was my fault. I lost my concentration, I dropped my barrier,” you stressed. Looking hard at the mage as he looked away. With a sigh, you returned your gaze to your hands, taking a moment to enjoy the warmth emitting from Jowan, his temperature higher than your own since he was a natural primal mage. You closed your eyes and took a calming breath.

After several minutes of silence, you had arrived at the Apprentice’s quarters and Jowan set you down outside the door. You quietly thanked him, looking around the hall, you noted it was quite empty. Biting your lip, you internally debated with yourself for several moments.

Then, as Jowan was turning to leave, you turned on your heel and gripped his wrist. Jowan turned around to look at you in confusion.

You stood on your tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth, leaving the mage dazed.

With another thank you, you disappeared through the door.


End file.
